1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an antennal connection cable thereof, which can minimize path loss and insertion loss, improve mechanical reliability and reduce manufacturing cost by minimizing the number of paths between an antenna and a radio frequency (RF) input terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent trends to smaller and slimmer mobile terminals, more antennas are being designed to be embedded in mobile terminals, rather than being exposed outside mobile terminals. Most mobile terminals are small enough to be held in hands, and are generally used while being gripped by their users' hands. Thus, most antennas for use in mobile terminals are disposed at the ends of the main bodies of mobile terminals in order to prevent the reception and transmission of signals from being interfered with by the users' hands.
However, it is generally difficult to find a proper position for an antenna inside a mobile terminal. In most cases, an antenna is disposed a predetermined distance apart from a printed circuit board (PCB) in a mobile terminal. In order to connect the antenna and the PCB, a feeding point may be provided in the mobile terminal, and may be connected to the antenna. In addition, the feeding point may be connected to a wireless communication unit of the mobile terminal by a coaxial cable. In order to connect the feeding point and the wireless communication unit, a mobile switch having the shape of a coaxial cable socket may be provided at the feeding point. The coaxial cable may connect a mobile switch of the wireless communication unit, which serves as an input/output (I/O) port for the wireless communication unit, and the mobile switch at the feeding point. In this case, since the antenna and the wireless communication unit are connected indirectly via a plurality of connection nodes (i.e., the feeding point, the mobile switch at the feeding point, the coaxial cable, and the mobiles switch of the wireless communication unit), insertion loss may occur at the mobile switch at the feeding point and the mobile switch of the wireless communication unit, respectively, and path loss may occur along the connection path between the antenna and the wireless communication unit.